Satisfaction Guaranteed
by Freakylady666
Summary: A late night shower turns into something much more satisfying. A Trapper/Margaret fic Based on the aftermath of the season two episode 'Hot lips and empty arms". My very first fanfic- please review and let me know what you think.


Margaret lay awake staring at the roof of her tent, she couldn't sleep. No matter what she tried her mind just couldn't stop playing the previous night over and over in her head. She'd sent Frank away, claiming to have a headache, but the simple fact of the matter was that she couldn't get rid of the image of _him_. How could she have let this happen?

* * *

It was just another late night in post-op which had run on into the early hours of the morning. Everybody else was asleep when she headed for the showers, in desperate need of a hot soak before a good long sleep.

Margaret was luxuriating under the hot water when she heard a soft masculine chuckle from the doorway. Her eyes flew open in shock and landed on the tall figure lounging against the door; that sinful smirk on his handsome face. She drew in a quick shocked gasp but before she could utter a sound he stepped forward to lean on the partition "now Margaret, you don't want to wake the whole camp do you?"

"What the hell are you doing in here!" she hissed "get out this instant!"

His eyes locked on hers "that wasn't what you said last time we were in here" his smile became mocking though his eyes were serious "what was it you said? 'I could really go for you. No uniforms, no salutes'?"

 _Oh God, why couldn't he let that be?_ "I was drunk, as you know full well" she snatched her towel and held it to hide her nakedness from him "how dare you come in here and think you can just…"

"Just what?" he purred "what could I do?" he calmly stepped forward into the shower with her; she tried to back away but found her legs wouldn't move, as she stood frozen like a deer in the headlights _what the hell is wrong with me?_

The water still falling from the showerhead was rapidly plastering his robe to the body she had secretly watched since the day he'd arrived, and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Margaret?"

 _Do something! Stop this!_ He stepped closer till they almost touched, his lips, that devil's smile only inches from hers, braced his arms against the wall on either side, trapping her in place without touching her.

"Showering together is so much more..." he dipped his head till she could feel his breath on her lips "satisfying"

Those golden eyes were locked on hers, daring her, and she couldn't help but remember the one time before that he'd kissed her; pinned on Henry's desk with Frank and Hawkeye crashing round the room right next to them, and yet she'd never had such a kiss. What would it be like to kiss him now with no distractions? Just lean forward that last inch and …..

She jerked her head back "we can't"

He laughed softly "sure we can"

Margaret raised her free hand to push him away only to have him catch it in his own, long fingers curling round her wrist. He raised her hand to his lips, pressing soft kisses to her fingertips before pressing an open mouthed kiss to her palm, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin, his eyes remaining locked on her own. She gave a shocked gasp at the sensation, unable to pull away.

She wondered briefly if this was how that girl had felt, the one in the story; caught in the Ladies Room of the Boston and Maine train, and the name that he'd worn ever since.

Later she would blame it all on exhaustion or perhaps temporary insanity, but staring into those gorgeous eyes and seeing that wicked smile all she could think of was how badly she wanted him, and he was here, so close and only a word away.

"Trapper"

He blew a soft breath across her palm "yes Margaret?" His thumb started tracing circles on her wrist

 _Oh God_ "yes" her voice barely a whisper but he heard, and just that fast his lips were on her own.

Soft but firm he captured her mouth in a deep, drugging kiss that started a slow burn inside her; she brought her hands up to rest on his chest, the towel falling forgotten to the floor as she ran her fingers up over the firm muscles to slowly burry them in his curly blonde hair.

One of Trapper's hands trailed down her back to settle around her waist, urging her closer, as his other hand rose to her face, softly stroking her cheek while his lips skillfully plundered her own.

Her head was spinning when he finally lifted his head and smirked down at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief and lust as he untied the sash of his robe and let the sodden cloth fall to the floor. Margaret's mouth went dry at the sight of the naked muscles rippling under the hot water now steaming up the tent; he chuckled softly, his dimples flashing "see something you like Margaret?"

She fumbled for something to say, but his lips came down on hers and her thoughts scattered. Hands caressed her skin in sweeping patterns, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake; she couldn't remember ever feeling so overwhelmed, certainly Frank had never made her feel so wanted, so possessed.

Trapper gently lowered her to the floor of the shower, his lips slowly trailing kisses down her throat and over her chest, lightly raking her nipples with his teeth, before drawing each into his mouth in turn; Margaret moaned at the feeling, hands flying down to fist in his wet hair and felt him groan softly in response.

"Trapper" _oh, God don't stop_ "I, I…"

His lips lightly brushed hers "don't talk Margaret"

She gasped as his fingers ran over her hip and down her thigh before curling between her legs and stroking softly. His lips followed the path his hands had drawn and her breath froze in her throat as his tongue swept over the sensitive folds. Margaret mewled at the foreign sensation; none of the men she'd ever been with would have considered anything like this "oh, please… Trapper"

He raised his head slightly and grinned up at her "never thought I'd hear you beg"

Margaret gave a wordless cry of frustration, and Trapper laughed before moving his mouth back to where she needed him. Her back arched as tremors began to wrack her body, his long surgeon's fingers playing her like a harp whilst his lips and tongue drove her over the precipice and she saw stars.

 _No wonder the nurses love him_ she thought dazedly as he kissed his way back up her body to nip lightly at her ear "still with me Margaret?" he purred; she felt the hard length against her thigh and turned her head to meet his eye. She raised a shaking hand to his cheek, unable to find words, but he seemed to get the message.

If someone had asked her yesterday what she imagined Trapper John McIntyre was like as a lover, she wouldn't have known quite what to say; but she certainly wouldn't have thought that he would be so generous and gentle, so tender; every touch a caress, his thrusts slow and easy, as if he had all the time in the world. His lips feathered over hers while the water rained down through a cloud of steam and Margaret drifted slowly towards her second peak. This time though she took him over the edge with her, eyes locked together hearing his ragged moan as they fell.

They lay still for a moment, before Trapper rolled to one side and gathered her to his chest, his hands stroking gentle circles over her shoulders; she could feel his heart racing against her palm, a mirror of her own as her wits slowly returned.

Trapper slid out of her arms and stood, pulling her up to stand on shaking legs. His arms supported her as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own

"Told you so" he whispered

Margaret blinked "what?"

His lips curved into a wicked grin "showering with me is much more fun" he stepped back out of her arms and bent, picking up his saturated robe and pulling it on, his eyes never leaving her own.

She found her voice as he turned to leave "Trapper, wait.."

He paused with his hand on the door and quirked a brow in question

"What do we.. I mean how do I…"

He turned and pulled her into a quick, devastating kiss, that made her head spin.

His eyes laughed at her as he looked down at her "your move Major"

Trapper winked and strolled casually out of the door and into the night, leaving her still struggling to catch her breath leaning against the shower _oh God, what have I done?_

* * *

So now she lay, safe back in her own bed. She couldn't stop the thoughts racing round and round her head _"your move Major"_ she didn't dare, couldn't, mustn't. She ought to forget him, move on with her life _he's just a Captain for Pete's sake, you can't let him get to you like this_. She sighed, working with him was going to be hell when she knew all too well what his uniform hid; what those hands could do, and that he was out of her reach. _You can't have him_ she thought; but her mind kept circling back to the pleasure he brought her and her cheeks flushed, _my move is it Captain?_ She smiled ruefully _the hell with it_ maybe she could catch him in the shower sometime _after all_ she thought with a smile _he's right, showering together is so much more satisfying._


End file.
